Please don't leave me here
by g3r1ta43vr
Summary: When Italy and Germany fight, can either of them predict the consequences? Warning: Sadness, black magic, genderbending, and intense fluff
1. Chapter 1

_What's wrong? What did I do this time? He really doesn't like me now._ Italy thought, lying on HIS bed for once, remembering the way Germany spoke to him that day. _"VHY CAN'T YOU JUST TOUGHEN UP? BE A SOLDIER FOR VONCE! DUMMKOMF!" Will he ever like me ever again? I always try so hard for him. I'm just a nuisance!_ Italy got out of bed, not realizing tears were streaming down his face. "Oh, what's the use? Why should I try anymore? I messed everything up for good this time." Italy sighed, walking into the kitchen. He opened the cupboard and stared listlessly at the pasta. He closed the cupboard and went outside. He sat on his doorstep and stared off in the direction of Germany's house. He thought back through all the times he screwed up and began to sob outright. "Oh, Germany, why can't I be enough for you?" he whispered softly. He stood up and began to walk towards Germany's place, not hearing Switzerland when he yelled at him. He heard a gunshot, then everything went black.

* * *

**BEEP...BEEP...BEEP** came the sound of the heartbeat monitoring machine. Germany looked down at Italy, lying unconscious on a hospital bed. "_Dummkomf." _Germany muttered. "You know not to go zrough Svitzerland's place." Germany smiled weakly. _Ironic, isn't it, how much vhite zere is here?_ He thought. His smile faded quickly, however, when he remembered what had happened.

_**RINGRING**__! The phone insisted. Germany picked it up. "Yes? Vhat is it?" he snapped. __"Ah, yes. I would like to speak to a Mr. Germany?" __"You're speaking to him. Vhat are you vanting?" __"One Mr. Italy is in the ER, and he keeps saying your name." __"VHAT?! IF ZIS IS A JOKE, I VILL KILL YOU!" __"N-No joke here, sir. Just come as fast as you can."__ "Trust me. I'll be right zere." When Germany got to the hospital, he went straight to Italy's room and found him alive, but unconscious. "Italia!" He whispered, too shocked to yell. He'd been sitting next to him since. Nearly a week now._

BEEP...BEEP...BEEP

The time between heartbeats was lengthening, and Germany was worried for his Italia. He grasped Italy's small, cold hand in both of his own and looked at Italy's face. "Italia. I don't know if you can hear me, but do you remember vhen I kissed you? Vhen I told you I loved you? Vell, zat's still true. _Ich liebe dich._ Do you remember?"

"Yes, Germany. I remember." Italy said weakly, smiling up at Germany and lightly squeezing his hand. "_Ti amo, doitsu."_ he whispered, before he went limp and the heartbeat monitor went silent. The doctors rushed in with a defibrillator. Germany refused to move or let go of Italy's hand as they worked to get his heart started again. _Please be all right. Please vake up. I can't let you die. I can't live vizout you, _mien liebe_. You VILL vake up. You have to. _Germany's thoughts raced until he was jolted back to reality when the heart monitor began to beep steadily once more.

Italy opened his eyes and look up at Germany. "What...what happened? It was black and scary and I was all alone!" he whimpered.

Germany smiled, relieved. "It doesn't matter. You're here now, and I'm here viz you. Everyzing vill be all right. Just rest, _miene liebe_. Sleep. I'll be right here." he soothed and gently kissed his forehead.

Italy smiled. "But I don't want to sleep." then he remembered what had happened and sighed. "I'm being a nuisance again, aren't I?" he asked quietly. "You don't have to be here."

"Vhat? You're not a nuisance! Vhy vould you...oh. _Ja. _I'm sorry about yelling at you earlier. I vas just overvhelmed vith my vork and I took it out on you." Germany apologized, brushing a single lock of hair out of Italy's face, being very careful not to touch the curl, even though he wanted to. _Not now. Zis is not a good time. I know vhat effect it has on him. I von't do zat to him, espessially vhen he's in ze hospital. _

Italy smiled. "You mean it, _doitsu_? You really mean it? You don't want me to leave?"

"Of course not! Don't be such a _dummkomf_!" Germany said, aghast. "I'd never vant you to leave me! You are, and alvays vill be, _mien liebe_, ALVAYS."

Italy sighed happily. "That's good. I was always so scared you'd leave me or make me leave you. I'm so happy now!"

**Please review! It means so much to me, and it helps keep the chapters coming.**


	2. Sorry it took so long!

**3 MONTHS LATER...**

"Germany! I made you pasta! Come and eat, _doitsu_!" Italy called from the kitchen.

I sighed. "Coming, _Italia_!" I replied, putting down my pen. _Every day, all I ever have for dinner is pasta. I'm getting tired of it. I know Italy's trying to be helpful, and it's just adorable,but it's getting annoying._ I thought as I walked down the stairs. I walked into the dining room to find Italy, beaming at me. I couldn't help smiling a bit at the little country's enthusiasm.

"Come on! Dig in, _doitsu_! I made it special!" Italy said jubilantly, bouncing up and down in his seat.

"Special, huh? Vhat's so special about it?" I asked, sitting down at my spot.

"Try it and see! Try it and see!" Italy chanted happily.

I ate some and my eyes widened. "Did you...is zere vurst in ze sauce?" I asked.

"Yup! I knew you liked it, so I added some special, just for you!" Italy replied excitedly.

"_Danke, Italia_!" I said approvingly. "Zis is delicious!" I didn't speak after that, since I was eating the pasta. _Italy's so sveet. He put vurst in ze sauce just for me. He's really trying to be helpful. I just vish he believed me vhen I told him he doesn't have to. I like him just ze vay he is!_

After dinner, Italy sat on the couch and looked pleadingly at me. "Movie, _doitsu_?" he asked hopefully.

"All right. Just vun, ok?" I replied, selecting a random DVD from the shelf and putting it in. I pressed play and sat next to Italy, who promptly snuggled up next to me. I smiled a bit and wrapped one arm around the Italian. _He's so adorable. But he's naïve, too._ I looked down at Italy, who was watching the movie happily. My gaze traveled to his little curl. _I really shouldn't... Ah, vhat ze hell. If he asks me to stop, I vill, but until zen..._ I gently flicked Italy's curl, prompting a small moan from the petite country.

Italy looked up at me. "Why'd you do that, _doitsu_?" he asked quietly, blushing a light pink.

I put one finger to Italy's lips. "Hush, _miene liebe._ Let me have a little fun, alright?" I murmured softly. I took the curl and slowly stretched it to its full length before licking the tip of it, enjoying the moans I was inducing. I tugged it lightly and Italy arched his back a little.

"Oh, _doitsu..._" he sighed, looking up at me adoringly.

I chuckled. "You like zat?" When Italy nodded, I tugged it again, then ran the tip of my tongue along its entire length. Italy closed his eyes, smiling and making little noises of pleasure. I tugged on it harder still, and Italy let out a yelp. I wrapped it around my finger, then slowly pulled my finger away, lightly pulling on the curl as it unraveled, rubbing along my finger as it unwound. I then tilted Italy's head up to look at me. "_Ich liebe dich._" I whispered before pressing my lips to the slight Italian's gently. I wrapped my arms around my small lover's waist as we kissed. When Italy's arms wrapped around my neck, I pulled away and smiled down at my little _Italia_. "Vant more, _miene liebe_?" I asked softly. When Italy nodded, I chuckled. "Vell, zen. I guess I should give you vhat you vant, zen." I murmured and pressed my lips to the slender Italian's tenderly. I ran my tongue over Italy's lower lip and, when he opened his mouth, slid my tongue in. I twined my tongue with his, relishing the way he tasted. Italy pressed his lips to mine a little harder and his fingers tangled in my hair. I held him closer and baited his tongue into my mouth. I gently nibbled on his tongue, and felt him relax. I pulled away from the kiss and smiled at him. "How's my sveet Italy?" I asked softly. I wanted more, but I didn't want to push him to do something he wasn't ready for.

"Oh, _doitsu_." He sighed happily. "I'm just perfect right now." He rested his head on my chest and mumbled again, "Perfect."

I chuckled softly. "Zat's good, _Italia_. Zat's very good, _miene liebe_. I'm glad you're happy." I gently pet his hair and then kissed his forehead. "Let's go to sleep." I whispered, picking him up and carrying him to bed.

(Britain's POV now)

I coughed and waited for the purple, swirling smoke to clear. _What went wrong this time?_ I wondered. Once I could see again, I looked around. Nothing SEEMED different, except that my clothes were a little too large for me. I heard a pounding on the door and opened it. A strange girl walked in nervously. Germany and Japan were behind her, Germany glaring daggers at me.

"This is your fault, isn't it, Britain? What did you do?" Germany asked quietly, too quietly.

The brown-haired girl clung to Germany's arm. "I don't care, _doitsu_!Can we go? I don't want to be in Britain's house!"

I stare at the girl. _Could that be...Italy? _Before I could reply, however, another girl burst in.

"Britain, dude! What did you do this time?" She demanded.

"America?" I asked incredulously.

"You know it!" She announced proudly, grinning at me.

I heard a soft gasp and turned around to see Japan staring wide-eyed at America.

"_Konichiwa_, America-San." He said, not letting his obvious surprise show in his voice.

A look of intense embarrassment, and a certain, strange fear crossed America's face as she turned to look at Japan. It was gone in the next instant, however, and she grinned. "Hey, Japan, dude!" she said cheerfully. "Hello, Germany. Is that Italy with you? I guess it wasn't just me and Britain who got affected by the spell."

I chuckled softly when Italy brightened up a bit when she heard America speak to (well technically about, but what difference does that really make?) her. "_Si_! It's me, Italy!" She said happily, beaming. I saw a look of relief in Germany's eyes for just a moment before it was gone.

_He really cares for Italy. Wait...I was affected, too?_ I thought and looked down at myself. Sure enough, I had turned into a girl. I cleared my throat to get everyone's attention, hiding my surprise. "Look. I'm not entirely sure what happened, but I will work my hardest to find out how to fix it, I promise. But until then, Don't you think that we-" Here I gestured to America, Italy, and myself. "-should get some clothes that fit us at least a little better?"

"I don't know. SOME people might like your clothes the way they are." Came a smooth voice. I looked at the doorway and, sure enough, France was standing there. _Just my luck._ I thought, annoyed._ He would have to choose RIGHT NOW to burst into my house uninvited._ Then what he had just said sunk in.

"What the bloody hell do you mean, 'Some people might like' our 'clothes the way they are?'" I demanded, afraid I already knew the answer.

France laughed. "Onhonhonhonhonhonhonhon! You know exactly what I mean, _mon ami_. Actually, I wish your clothes were just a little bigger on you."

I scowled at him. "Just 'cause I'm a girl doesn't mean I can't curse you and your frog face into next year." I replied, furious, for reasons not unrelated to the blush that was slowly spreading across my cheeks. "So, if you know what's good for you, You'll shut your bloody trap." I didn't really want to admit it, but I kind of liked France seeing me like this.

"All right." France replied, grinning at me. "I will...at least for now." I could see mischief glinting in his blue eyes, and I shuddered.

_Ah, hell. What is he thinking?_ I wondered, but pushed it to the back of my mind as I got back to business. "We need to get clothes that fit us better. DESPITE what France says."

"Good idea." America agreed, shooting glances at Japan, who was silent. "But where?" **(hey let Hungary help them because I'm such a helping big sister who likes to play match maker hohohohohoho. *mischievous smile appears on face*) [Y'know what? I think I will. Good idea, Katie! I love you!]**

"I..._GUESS_ we could go to the mall?" I suggested uncertainly.

Italy grinned. "Yeah! Let's go!" and with that, he took Germany's hand and tugged him out the door.

(China's POV now. XD)

I woke up after a good night's sleep and stretched. As I was getting dressed, I realized something really strange; I had _BREASTS!_ I gasped. _What will Russia think of me now, aru?_ I wondered. I had recently told him about how much I liked him, and he said he returned my feelings. But now that I was a girl, would he reject me? I hoped not. Instead of my usual ponytail, I put my now-slightly-longer hair up in two buns and covered each of them with a patch of white silk. I found a girl's {kimono?} and put it on. I looked in the mirror and smiled a bit. "Not too bad, aru." I commented aloud. I heard a soft knock on my door and then Russia's voice.

"You in there, my sunflower?" He asked, his accent making my heart melt.

I sighed. "Um, yeah. You can come in, aru." _I might as well get it over with, aru._ I thought as the door opened. I held my breath as Russia came in. He stopped for a moment and looked at me.

"You're a girl now. What happened, my sunflower?" He asked, walking over to me and hugging me gently.

"You...you don't mind, aru?" I asked, looking up at him.

"No. You're still my sunflower. Don't worry." he assured me, smiling that grin of his. "I really don't care. But what happened?"

"I don't know, aru. I just woke up this morning, and I was a girl." I replied, gently wrapping my arms around him. I buried my face in his chest and breathed in his scent. He smelled of snow, vodka, sunflowers, and something else. Something that was just...Russia. He gently pet my head and I looked up at him. "You really don't mind, aru? You promise?"

Russia chuckled. "Of course not. You'll always be my sunflower. Always. And anyone who says otherwise..." Here that purple aura of his appeared. "...I will gladly destroy them and turn them into dust." The way he said that with his smile still on his face made me laugh.

"Don't do that, aru." I said softly, smirking.

"What about my sister?" He whispered.

"You can destroy _her_, aru." I muttered, shuddering. Russia gently squeezed me.

"I didn't mean to scare you, my sunflower." He apologized softly.

I got pretty mad at that. "I'm not scared of her, aru! I just don't like her. At all. In fact, I hate her, aru." I snapped. "I'm not scared of anyone. You should know that, aru!"

"Kolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkol!" Russia laughed. "Sorry. I keep forgetting that. After all, everyone else is. You forgive me?"

I looked up at him, and I couldn't say no. He had the CUTEST expression. I never could resist him when he made that face. "Of course, aru. But we should probably go eat. I'm starving, aru!"

Russia smiled at me. "Of course, my sunflower." He said softly, then surprised me by gently pressing his lips to mine for just a moment. I felt my cheeks heat up, and, when he pulled away, I looked down shyly.

"Th-Thank you, aru. I liked that." I whispered and felt Russia release me and take my hand. I looked up at him. He was smiling warmly at me and he gently squeezed my hand.

"Let's go, my sunflower. You ARE hungry, _ja_?" He asked and pulled me behind him out of the room.

_America's a girr? Why America? Honestry, she's rearry pretty. I hope she won't avoid me now that she's a girr. Wirr she act differentry now she's a girr? I rearry couldn't care ress, honestry. I wonder if I should terr her that I rike her? I might rater._ These thoughts ran through my mind as we arr forrowed Itary, who was stirr dragging Germany by the hand. Britain was crosery forrowed by France, and didn't seem too happy about it. I was walking next to a chattering America.

"You know, I really don't mind that I'm a girl. I mean, you're still my friend, right? Of course you are. I'm America! Why wouldn't you be my friend? I'm the Hero!" She said, grinning at me with that signature smire of hers.

I nodded. "_Hai_. Of course I'm stirr your friend. You're stirr America, and America is my friend." I repried, rerativery quietry. I normarry wouldn't have repried, since that would usuarry have been a rhetoricar question, but I sensed that America needed to be reassured. I was rewarded when her smire widened and her eyes rit up.

"That's great! It would have majorly sucked if you weren't my friend anymore! Hey, isn't that Hungary's place? That's definitely NOT a mall." She asked, pointing. I rooked and, sure enough, Itary-san was reading us straight towards Miss Hungary's home.

"_Hai._ That's Miss Hungary's house, arr right. Itary-san must want to talk to her about the gender change." I affirmed. _Hmm. Should I put this whole incident in Hetaria? I might. It would add an interesting series of episodes. I'rr definitery put it in the manga. But in the meantime, I'rr just have to remember it arr and focus on what's going on. _I thought as we walked up Hungary's doorstep. Itary cheerfurry knocked on the door and we heard Hungary carr from inside. "Be right there!" After a moment, the door opened and we saw Hungary standing there.

(Hungary's POV. )

"Ita-chan? Is that you? What the hell happened to you?" I said as I stared at the petite girl with Italy's signature cute curl in front of me. I peered around her and realized that England and America were also girls. "Oh my! All of you are girls. What is going on? How did this happen?" I asked as I led them to the living room. England stepped forward and explained what had happened to them. I froze in disbelief.

I was snapped out of it by a loud pounding at the door. I got up quickly to get it. Romano pushed his way into the house followed by Spain and that jerk Prussia. I jumped a little when Prussia touched my butt as he passed by me.

"Romano is that you?" Italy yelled from the living room. She jumped up and hugged her . . . sister. _This is just too weird. I think my brain is going to crash. It's just too much to process. _I thought as I led the girls upstairs to get them into new clothing_. _France and Germany tried to follow us up but I stopped them and locked the door behind us. "Ok girls, what do you need to know about being a girl? Do y'all have the basics down and the whole...um...girl monthly thing?" I could feel my face getting red. It was just to embarrassing telling this to people who I had known all my life as being guys. England and America nodded their heads but Romano and Italy looked lost. I fished around in one of my old trunks and found the books my boss had given me when I found out I was a  
girl and handed them to the twins. Looks of horror flashed across there faces as the flipped through the books. Romano just started to look pissed off.

"I have to bleed, every month, and it means I can have BABIES?! Do you have any ***** idea how humiliating and annoying that will be?! If ANY of those bastards get me OR my _sorrella_ pregnant, I will PERSONALLY chop their **** off, shove them up their ****, rip their heads off, stuff THEM up their ****, chop them into little bitty pieces, then feed all the pieces to various carnivorous animals, then kill the animals, burn their entrails, and scatter some into every single body of water on this Earth, and I will enjoy doing it!" Romano yelled, positively scarlet. She then turned to England. "I expect you to turn us back. Correction: You will change me and Italy back or else!"


End file.
